


Horns

by kizlu_sparkles



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bartenders, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Breathplay, Car Sex, Choking, Classic Cars, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dark, Dark Magic, Deal with a Devil, Demon Sex, Demons, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dogs, Dom/sub, Drinking, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fast Cars, Floor Sex, Fluff, Friendship, Gangs, Genital Piercing, Gluttony, Grinding, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hair-pulling, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kinky, Knives, Leather Jackets, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lingerie, Love, Love Bites, Lust, Luxury, Magic, Makeouts, Makeup Sex, Mile High Club, Money, Murder Kink, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Partying, Piercings, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, Pride, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killers, Seven Deadly Sins, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Spells & Enchantments, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Sugar Daddy, Tattoos, Thigh-Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanity, Violence, Waiters & Waitresses, Wall Sex, Wealth, Witchcraft, Witches, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform, mafia, sloth - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizlu_sparkles/pseuds/kizlu_sparkles
Summary: This is based on a Demon Jungkook AU YouTube video by Mary-Anne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has been EDITED.

_“The devil is in you, child! You must be punished! You have brought this upon yourself!” The old woman exclaimed as she lifted her arm, her husband’s leather belt clutched tightly. Her other hand pushing the girl’s dress up and her husband was holding the young girl down. The old hag hit her granddaughter for the fourth time, making a growl leave the girl’s mouth as a redder mark appeared on the girl’s cheeks. She refused to scream, she refused to give them that pleasure, but tears rushed down her cheeks and blood seeped from her lip from biting it too hard. The girl’s underwear wasn’t in sight, taken as a token by the boy she was dating. He was the reason she was in the mess she was in. The old woman had found them in the back of his car at church during Sunday Sermon. The grey-haired woman had dragged her granddaughter out of the car by her high ponytail and when they were home, she dragged her into her room._

_Many more hits were taken by the girl, until she was bleeding in a couple of areas. That night, with all the pain -both emotional and physical- the girl grabbed all her things and snuck out of her home during the night. She took the first bus away from the hell hole that was her hometown, not looking back once. Her piercing green eyes held no negative emotions, not caring whatever consequences she would have to face. A grin slowly made a way to her lips as she got further away; she was free._

* * *

 

            “Olivia, please, be a dear and serve the man in the back booth before your shift ends; Tina left him unattended.” Taraji called out from behind the bar, her vibrant purple hair swishing around in its ponytail as she turned from side to side, serving drinks to the many customers. Her skin was glowing from the glitter she wore, her dark skin was naturally shining. It was soft and flawless under her tight clothes. She wore a black corset that pushed her breast up and black short shorts over fishnets. Her red-bottom heels were high, but she was used to working in them. She earned enough money to own more than four pairs. A bowtie adorned her neck and she wore a dark, purple lipstick with beautiful dark makeup to accentuate her golden eyes.

            “On it, Raji.” The black-haired girl with sparkling green eyes called back over the sound of the music. Her hair was in two Dutch braids, reaching the back of her thighs due to the jade-colored extension she wore. She wore a black, strapless, French cut leotard over a pair of fishnets, a white, shirt collar with a black bowtie and matching wrist cuffs with custom cufflinks -curtesy of her lover. She had black leather, sky-high Victoria heels; a pair of red-bottoms that had also been a gift from her lover, along with a lot of other things she owned. It was one of the many costumes she had to wear to work.

            Sundays were angel themed, Mondays were dark, velvety and vampiric-like themed, Red Devil Tuesdays, Witchy Wednesdays, Leather Thursdays, Bowtie Fridays, and Saturdays were usually the day when they dressed in randomly-chosen decades’ fashion. The day was Friday and Olivia and the rest of her coworkers were dressed appropriately. The only two men that worked at the club were bartenders and they wore black slacks; white, button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up, arm bands and suspenders with formal shoes. The bouncers were two men who wore fully black expensive suits. And the security inside the club was the same.

            Olivia made her way towards the back booth with her tray in hand, a smile on her features, showing off her pearly whites to every customer she passed by. Her hips swayed as she strutted and her breast bounced enough to attract the attention of males and -sometimes- even females. She was tall, but not too tall. She was five feet and six inches tall with a skinny body and small curves. Her skin was tan, but not too dark -you could still see she was white-, enough to glow. Her long, skinny fingers were adorned with rings and her nails were well kept, adorned with black nail polish. Her lips were plump and were coated in dark red lipstick and her eyes were pretty and simple. She wore winged eyeliner and generous coats of mascara that made her thick mass of eyelashes look more sensual. Olivia wasn’t only thinking about work when she was getting ready. It was date night.

            She stopped in front of the booth and smiled widely at the man sitting there. He wore a suit, but the dark, blue dress shirt he wore was unbuttoned and he didn’t look like a regular, professional man. He simply looked like a powerful man. Olivia could tell by the expensive watch and cufflinks that he had money to spend. The very fact that he was sitting alone at a booth in a club as luxurious as Ouroboros, told Olivia that the man was wealthy. At Ouroboros, you either reserved a booth for many to -make it worth your money- or you wasted a great deal of money just to sit there by yourself, which was a great strategy for business. The man looked at Olivia from top to bottom and then again from bottom to top, stopping to stare at her angelic features. She placed her free hand on her hip and jutted her hip as she placed most of her weigh on one leg.

            “What can I get for you, sir?” She asked, her voice velvety.

            “Best whiskey you got, honey; that would be all. And keep the change.” The man said and he smirked at her, giving her a hundred-dollar bill. She looked at it oddly, but ignored the man’s queer attitude.

            “Coming right up; thank you.” Olivia said before leaving the man behind, making her way to the bar. She ordered the drink and before she could make her way back to the man, she was grabbed by the waist and spun around.

            “I’ll take that, kitten.” The voice said softly against her ear, taking the drink from her tray. The simple touch and the male’s voice were sending shivers up her spine and making her skin prickled. She’d recognize his touch, his voice, or his very presence wherever she was.

            “Jungkook.” She breathed as he leaned into her neck, letting his breath tease her. Her hair smelled of vanilla and coconut, and her perfume was sending him into a trance that darkened his eyes. Not to mention the smell of her increasing arousal the moment he spoke. He could hear her heart skip beats yet become faster all at once, he could hear the way she was breathing heavily and was trying to control it. He felt her skin suddenly radiate heat.

☼

            Jeon Jungkook was the owner of Ouroboros, the most luxurious club in Seoul. He was a man of business with a lot of money and power. He was known for the power he had over everyone in the city and for his brooding attitude wherever he went. He was a ruthless man who feared no one and he had but one weakness; his kitten. He was Olivia’s lover. Jeon Jungkook was the one responsible for her employment and for her well-being after having run away from everything.

            He had found her in the rain in front of the club with a newspaper. She was standing under a deluge, reading a newspaper! When he shouted at her to come inside she explained she was looking for a store that was looking for employees. He’d acted out of character by letting her into the club in the first place and then he found himself even more confused when he started questioning her. Jungkook ended up knowing that she was having economic issues and needed another job -aside from the two she already had- to pay rent. Jungkook surprised himself by subtly interviewing her and later telling her to quit her other jobs and work for him. She’d looked at him with the same surprise he was feeling.

            It wasn’t long after she started working for him before he pulled her into his office and expressed his **lust** towards her. He’d expressed that his sexual desire had been present since they’d first met and that what he wanted, he got. He was very straightforward with her and explained that he wasn’t a man to have girlfriends, something that she didn’t seem to care about. At first, she avoided the situation, thinking it to be unprofessional, but after talking to Taraji, Jungkook’s right-hand woman, she acted upon her own lust. Olivia’s lust for her boss had also been present deep within her. No one could blame her, Jeon Jungkook was a very attractive male who always stood tall in his expensive suits and shoes with his hair styled. He had this dark gaze that could make any woman come undone from simply staring at her. He had the physique of a god! Taraji liked to joke about him, calling him a muscle pig. He had glorious thighs worth riding and a face worth sitting on.

            Whenever the club was full and someone couldn’t make it, or it was simply too full to handle, he’d lend a hand and do whatever he could. He would do anything from serving the clients out on the main floor, to being a bartender, to even cleaning the dirty dishware. At times like those, he would remove his jacket and roll the sleeves of his dress-shirt up to his elbows, exposing his strong-looking and veiny arms. He was undeniably worth fucking.

             During one Olivia’s talk with Taraji, months after starting to work there, the black woman explained the whole reality of Ouroboros and opened Olivia’s mind to a whole new world. Jeon Jungkook, a powerful demon who owned a club with demon employees and all kinds of clientele. It turned out that the beautiful human had been serving all types of creatures at the club. She’d served demons, witches, warlocks, lycans, upyrs, ordinary vampires and all other kinds of supernatural creatures. Both Taraji and Jungkook were surprised by the young woman’s reaction to the truth. Instead of running for the hills, Olivia reacted as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She even seemed more relaxed around everyone. Of course, she had her questions, but she restricted herself to two questions every day -something that Taraji noticed after several days. The human treated Jungkook, Taraji and the rest normally and kept to herself unless it affected her work, in which case she would consult Jungkook or Taraji about it. Olivia kept excellent communication with Taraji and Jungkook if she felt it would affect any of them or the club. Jungkook was more than grateful that she took them into consideration. Whenever she felt she couldn’t perform she would personally go to Jungkook and if he was occupied, she would make sure Taraji knew and would tell him.

            Weeks after establishing their mutually beneficial relationship, Jungkook began to request her presence increasingly often, feeling an insatiable need for her. Of course, he took the others into consideration when he called her in, but the female had _something_ about her. Even after knowing what he was, even if he had other women to satisfy his needs, even if deep down she knew she was risking falling for him, she agreed to be there when he needed her. She became trapped in something she knew she would never have the strength to end.

            There were conditions to their agreement; there would be no jealousy if either party decided to be with any other person and there certainly couldn’t be any clingy attitudes from either of them. That was easy for them at first, but then he noticed just how many men tried to get into bed with Olivia and he began to claim her, despite how hard Olivia was trying stay faithful to the agreement. His behavior began to affect her, fueling the desire to be more than his “cum dumpster” as the other girls would use to express situations with similar natures. Olivia hated the term, but she couldn’t seem to escape it.

            Olivia expressed her preoccupations with Jungkook and he proposed taking a two-day break, to which she agreed. After the time established was over, they met at his office to discuss what had gone through their minds in their time apart. Jeon Jungkook decided to request that Olivia stopped sleeping with other men -which she rarely did- and she negotiated that he should do the same. Reluctantly and with another two-day break, Jungkook agreed, but the amount of time they spent together increased. Before their second agreement, Jungkook would have at least one female on his person, to fuck whenever he desired and if he was going to ask Olivia to stop seeing men, then he should stop seeing other women as well. Their time together increased by a lot. Most nights were spent at Jungkook’s place and on rare nights he would walk her home at late hours and end up staying at her place. They’re time together augmented to the point where Jungkook told Olivia to stop paying rent and she moved into his penthouse.

            In the beginning, it was only sex, but the feelings Olivia had tried so hard to suppress were surfacing with every sign of affection that Jungkook showed. He may have been the most powerful and feared demon of Seoul, but he could make a breakfast that was to die for. He gave amazing massages and the best bubble baths. He was a talented dancer, singer, and a pianist that loved to play when the moon was at its highest and lighting up the penthouse. Jeon Jungkook was always very careful with what was his, and that meant a lot of unnecessary pampering towards Olivia. It was the random kisses on the top of the head, or the odd breakfast in bed he would make, or the way he would hold her sometimes after sex that made Olivia’s human feelings for Jungkook intensify. She felt more than lust and need towards him.

            Just like always, Olivia solved her uneasiness by distancing herself a little and worked more at the club. She practically begged for errands and spent more time with Taraji. Jungkook obviously took notice of the female’s peculiar behavior and confronted her about it. He’d initially reacted harshly and acted upon his primal, male idiocy, kicking Olivia out of his home. After a couple of days, he’d decided to confront the reality that he had become attached to the human just as she had become attached to him. She had silently, snuck her way into his dark heart and given some light to it. And so, he’d found his way towards Taraji’s apartment in the middle of the night, his breath smelling heavily of liquor. Olivia remembered the night perfectly.

            The female had been unable to sleep, surfing the channels of Taraji’s TV, when knocking was heard at the door. At first, she’d been so afraid, but the familiar car parked outside made her swing the door open with all her might. He was leaning forwards against the door frame, his hair was messy, he wore a black suit with his expensive shoes to match and he wore a dark red dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, exposing part of his firm chest. He was so serious, like always, and his eyes were blown wide with lust. Taraji had stepped out to see who’d been knocking, but wasn’t really surprised to see Jungkook standing there, looking at Olivia like a predator. The black woman silently grabbed her stuff and left.

            Olivia was shocked when he stepped through the door and took her on the couch. He made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. He expressed what he couldn’t express with words. He claimed her and made everything crystal-clear. There would be no misunderstandings. She was his and his only and he was hers. There were still certain things that he clarified would never happen, but she was completely fine with them. There wouldn’t be much public display of affection and they weren’t going to be a cheesy couple you’d find in a chick flick. They were together intimately for themselves, no one needed to know what happened between them. The only person they could talk to about each other was Taraji and that wasn’t a problem since Taraji was the closest friend to both. And they worked it out, they fought like any other couple and they fucked like wild animals, they had frustrating days in which they just didn’t want to speak and they had days when they didn’t want to let go of each other. But they managed to make it work.

☼

            “Hey, kitten. Why don’t you clock out and go change; I’ll meet you back here in ten minutes.” Jungkook whispered into her ear before subtly kissing her cheek and pulling back. She was smiling and pink dusted her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled in the light that was shining against her, making her glow completely. She looked so sexy in her work costume.

            Jeon Jungkook smelled nice and he looked as handsome as ever. As always, on Fridays, they would have a date and converse about their week like normal people and sometimes they would learn new things about each other. It was always a fun night because they would go to a fancy restaurant and talk, then they would go back home and watch a movie and if either of them was in the mood, the night would consist of mind-blowing, leg-numbing, breath-taking and never-ending sex. At the beginning of the night, he always wore a nice and expensive suit with expensive shoes and his hair would be nicely styled, but not overly treated. On that night, he wore black slacks, a silky, black dress shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top and a matching suit jacket for the pants. His Salvatore Ferragamo shoes shone from how well treated and cared for they were and a coin pendant he always wore; the one with the inverted pentagram. As always, he wore his favorite ring on his index and other ones placed randomly on his other fingers. His black hair was soft and looked to be recently styled by Nadya, his regular stylist. She always parted his fringe to show his forehead, saying that he looked most dominant and attractive with it.

            “Is that okay, kitten?” He asked as he stared into her eyes, a soft smirk on his lips as he held the drink in one hand and had the other on her waist, reaching up to hold her chin lightly between his thumb and index finger.

            “Yes, daddy.” She whispered as she nodded lightly, looking at him with a soft smile. He closed his eyes momentarily and breathed in as a satisfied and jovial smile replaced the smirk.

            Oh, how he loved hearing those words fall from her lips. He loved her voice in general, so soft and sweet, but he could make her scream bloody murder if he wanted. He’d heard her whisper sweet nothings and he’d heard her whisper lustful profanities. Jungkook had the honor of listening to her beautiful voice as she sung, whether it be in the shower, in the kitchen as she made breakfast or dinner. He’s heard her soft melodic voice as she was lulling him to sleep after an exhausting day or simply after sex. He’d heard her cry due to pain or simply because she’s seen something sad. He’d seen her cry from frustration or anger, or he’s heard her sobbing out words after feeling bad or thinking too much about her mother and father. He’d heard her shout for people’s attention and he’d heard her shout for _his_ attention when he ignored her during a fight. He’s heard her shouts when they fought over nothing important and he’d heard her shouts when she yelled at the television. And the one he most enjoyed were the sounds and screams of pleasure. He loved her moans, her whines and her screams. He loved her screams when her orgasms took over her or simply when he frightened her. He loved her whines when he left her unsatisfied as punishment or when she was tired. Jungkook loved her moans when he satisfied her or when she simply enjoyed something like food or when she laid down on their bed after a long day at work.

            When she said, moaned, cried, shouted, screamed, or simply whispered his name, he couldn’t help but feel his heart beat a little stronger within his chest. Whenever she called him names, he felt like ravishing her right on the spot, but the word “Daddy” was one he loved. And when she called him “Kookie” in a whiny tone in the morning or when she wanted something from him was his biggest pleasure. She would call him “Kookie” when she wanted to cuddle, which was rarely since she knew the kind of man he was. She would call him “Kookie” when she was sad and needed his comfort, and when she scared of him during an argument. The name would instantly calm him down and he would realize that he’d gone too far. Arguments like those ended in him red and seething, and Olivia with tear-filled eyes as she held the urge to cry and locked herself in their room or in the bathroom until the next day. He would always sit on the other side of the door and wait to apologize when she came out.

            “Good, kitten. Now, go; daddy has to take care of some business.” Jungkook said after a moment. He pulled away completely and let her pass by him, her scent intoxicating him. Chanel N˚5, the perfume he’d given her for her birthday along with nice skin care products and some lingerie. Oh, how he loved to pamper her. He remembered the day as if it had been the earlier day. He’d woken her with a shower of kisses and had given her breakfast in bed. He’d given her the perfume, care products and one of the many bags of clothes in the morning after their breakfast in bed. He’d given her a bubble bath and a nice massage. He made her feel like a queen as he dressed her and led her into the living room. During the day, they did whatever she wanted and in the evening, he’d made dinner. After dining, he’d played a song for her on his piano and then it was time for dessert. He’d rewarded her for everything, but she didn’t leave him unsatisfied. The way she made him feel that day was special, he felt truly satisfied in all senses of the word. He felt completed.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited. I'll probably edit it by the time i'm halfway through the third chapter.

            Olivia rushed to the backroom to get changed and opened her locker. She looked at the dress that hung there and checked to see if it was still a proper choice for the night. She looked at her spare shoes just in case, but decided to keep the ones she was already wearing. She took them off and put them on the side for a while as she began to change her attire. The female took off her accessories first, placing them on a shelf inside the locker and went ahead to unzip the back of her strapless leotard, sliding it down her legs and letting grabbing it before it touched the cold floor. Olivia folded it nicely and placed on the left side of second shelf, leaving space for her fishnets. The dark-haired woman slid the fishnets down her legs gently, making sure not to damage them; they were excellent-quality fishnets, but they could still break. Liv was left in her underwear; a black, strapless bra and a matching, French-cut thong. She discarded both pieces of her underwear. The female grabbed a small box from the top shelf of her locker and grabbed two nipple flowers. After making sure everything was on neatly, she grabbed her dress from where it hung, stepping into it and dragging it up her body. She accommodated it to her figure and made sure that her breast were in their right place. The silk dress she wore was long and black with a loose plunge -that reached just above her navel- in the front and an even bigger plunge in the back. The spaghetti straps of the dress were delicate, and she took her time detangling them after she slipped the dress on. The leg slit that reached her hip gave made it look sexier and whenever the silk material caressed her skin, she sighed in content.

            Olivia checked her makeup in the mirror on the locker door and fixed whichever flaw she found -no matter how small. The female loosened her braids and raked her hands through her long hair, leaving beautiful waves of black and jade to cascade down her back and over her shoulders. She fluffed it, making sure it looked appropriate and pleasant with her outfit. Although, she knew that in less than an hour, her hair would be completely straight given its softness. After one last look in the mirror, she grabbed her black, Chanel clutch and her phone, and closed her locker. She exited the locker room and stepped back out into the club.

            As soon as she stepped back out into the club, a dark aura could be seen throughout the club. The music was louder and it seemed to be effecting the ambient. The rough and raw rhythm of the music mixed with the dark aura and the tension in the air. The darkness in the room could only mean one thing; Jungkook’s partners were there. That only meant that serious business was occurring and there would be death. Someone was getting overconfident during a deal and demon lords don’t like that.

            “Liv, please don’t interfere. Boss said to keep you away from it. Let’s just leave.” Taraji approached, watching as Olivia walked looked in curiosity towards the back booth. She wanted to just drag the woman away from the club, but she was magically restrained from making her do anything against her will.

            “Like hell I will. He knows me better than that.” Olivia scoffed, walking past Taraji. The female demon sighed and watched her walk away. As much as she wanted to go after her, she knew it wouldn’t make a difference.

            Olivia strutted towards the back and the closer she got, the stronger the dark aura got. Olivia was careful, but she stood her ground. Whenever she had to deal with customers she had to keep a serious face. Even when she dealt with Jungkook as a boss, she kept a professional expression. Her head was held high and her posture was flawless. The clicking of her heels attracted the attention of the six other men in suits that were at the booth. Four of them -including Jungkook- were sitting the booth, two at each of the man’s sides. The other three were standing, looking at the situation ahead. As Olivia approached, she cleared her throat to attract their attention. All eight of the men looked at her from head to toe as she stood with her hip jutted. The female was annoyed with Jungkook. He promised that he’d never make deals on date nights.

            “Excuse the interruption, gentlemen. Boss, can I talk to you for a minute?” Oliva requested with a clear annoyance.

            “I’m in the middle of something. Whatever it is, it can wait.” Jungkook said dismissively. The look that he got in return would have had him afraid of what could happen, but he was so deep in his mind that nothing of the ilk crossed is mind. He didn’t even look at Olivia, but he could feel her eyes burning into him.

            “Boss, I really suggest we talk about it now.” She gave him one last chance.

            “I said it can wait!” Jungkook snapped at her, his eyes changed from their naturally, dark-brown color to a soulless black with a bloody-red pupil. And his -usually concealed- horns were visible for a split second. They resembled the horns of a Mouflon; great, tough curving loops. But they were almost not visible, it just seemed as if Jungkook had slightly dropped the magical veil that hid them. Olivia’s heart momentarily stopped, but she was quick to recover and composed herself. Jungkook didn’t realize is mistake until it was too late. He’d only ever showed his true eyes to her twice. The first time had been before they’d begun their relationship. He was frustrated and beyond stressed with matters that weren’t her, but one small act of concern towards him made him blow. He’d shoved her against a wall, lifting her several feet of the ground by the neck. She’d almost turned purple when Taraji stepped in. Olivia didn’t go to work for two days.

            The second time he’d shown his beast was during one of their terrible fights. Olivia had already been afraid as it was, but when he showed his true side, she stumbled back. She was terrified of what he would do. The first time had left a deep wound on Olivia. Seeing them again made her run out of the apartment. Jungkook didn’t see Olivia for almost a week, unless it was at work and she did the best to avoid his entire presence.

            “You know what? It’s no problem, boss. We can talk some other time, then.” Olivia said, holding no emotion, and turned away. Her eyes had been so cold that they frightened Jungkook slightly. She didn’t falter when she turned away from him -from all of them-, showing him that she wouldn’t cower. She was at a fair distance when she heard quick, light footsteps behind her. She hoped it was Jungkook, but it wasn’t his presence.

            “Miss Diamond, allow me to accompany you to your vehicle. I imagine you have somewhere to be.” One of the men in suits offered, going after her. **Kim Seokjin** was a true gentleman. He was a demon too, one of the seven deadly sins; **sin of Gluttony**. He was the demon lord of Jeju Island; quite the recognized chef there. He specialized in supplying herbs and all kinds of magical supplies and animals to the supernatural creatures of the world. He was mostly known for his use of exotic animals and herbs in his foods; _black market gastronomy._

            _The Seven Deadly Sins_ were the highest order of demons. After Lucifer and his two Royal Knights, Azazel, and Crowley, they were the most powerful. **Jeon Jungkook** was the **sin of Lust;** taking control over the drugs, alcohol, and exotic dancing business of the world, but was based as demon lord in Seoul. The others were **Jung Hoseok** , **sin of Wrath** , a powerful mafia boss -just like Jungkook- that ruled over Incheon. Jung Hoseok was in the armory and tactical supply business, providing guns and all kinds of weaponry and defensive supplies to the world; mostly _black market_.

            There was also **Kim Namjoon** , **sin of Greed** , the most intellectual of them and mafia boss that ruled over Ulsan. Namjoon was a specialist in history and all information known. He knew everything! From a person’s daily schedule, to their family tree, to nuclear codes of all countries. He provided information to all those willing to the price. He was a walking brain that contained all the information of the word and beyond. Despite that, within the group’s system, he was mainly in charge of the money and keeping records of everything.

            Within the booth was also **Kim Taehyung** , **sin of Pride** , the oddest of them all; well-known for his torturous way and love of animals. He was a very arrogant and self-absorbed being and had control over anything luxurious. To the human world, he was a famous for being the king o the fashion industry, but in the world of the supernatural, he was in charge of being better and keeping everyone who wasn’t a sin, in their place. He was placed in charge of keeping them at the top. The demon lord of pride ruled over Gwangju.

            Aside from them, within the booth, was **Park Jimin** as well; **sin of Envy**. He was a mischievous and aggressive little bastard. The demon lord of Busan; known for his “no mercy for traitors” policy and deceiving looks. He was attractive and innocent-looking, but her might as well have been the devil’s son. He worked closely with Taehyung, but had his own role to play. Jimin was the collector. He collected everything; from bodies, to souls, to relics, etc. He was The Collector.

            Outside the booth had stood Seokjin and **Min Yoongi** , **sin of Sloth.** Yoongi was the demon lord that ruled over Daegu, producing drugs -concentrating on hallucinogens- and being the assassin, he was required to be. He was quite aggressive when he wanted to be, but the majority of the time, he focused on keeping low key. Although, even with his “lazy” nature, he was a ferocious assassin that took joy in quietly killing his victims. His entire business was quiet and you could barely sense him.

            These demon lord were merciless. When Lucifer fell, he named his two, most-trusted, demon warrior and proceeded to punish humanity for his own faults. He’s despised him since the beginning, now he had reason to make their lives a misery. And so, he chose the sins. He condemned humanity to never be able to enter the heavens. He wouldn’t give God the satisfaction!

            Lucifer made them into fearless warriors for them to work in union to make humanity suffer. He did it to anger God. And God was beyond furious. God created legions of angels capable of fighting Lucifer and his “minions”. These legions were commanded by the three remaining archangels. The legions fought to defend humanity, but there were too many losses and Lucifer thrived. Angels walked among humans, but there hadn’t been word of fight between species in centuries.

            “Seokjin, I’ve told you to call me Olivia or Liv. No need for formalities. Also, I’m completely capable of driving myself.” Olivia said as she turned to look at him. They stopped walking at the bottom of the stairs that led to the entrance. “Besides, I intend to get lost for short while and I don’t want you telling Mr. Jeon where I am.” She added with a smile that made Seokjin smile too. Unlike most of the sins, Jin was one of the most kind. He wasn’t serious and brooding, he usually looked very happy or content.

             “Olivia, is something wrong? You usually get along really well with the boss.” Seokjin questioned the situation. He didn’t know. The only ones who knew were Taraji and the guards that were appointed to Olivia. Jungkook had made up an excuse about her needing them since “she’s the only human that works in Ouroboros”. It was a see-through and lame excuse, but no one had managed to see through it, that they knew of. “Look, I know seeing him that way must have been frightening, and the way he spoke to you was out of line, but he means well. I’m pretty sure that he doesn’t want to expose you to the darkness we have to deal with. You’re lucky he even lets you work here.” The tall demon with the broad shoulders explained.

            “I can assure you that I’m fine.” Olivia said bluntly.

            “What were you going to tell him? Maybe I can get through to him.” He offered, in hope of helping. She’d become important to all of them. They’d never met a human like Olivia before. Something about her was just so alluring.

            “It was a personal matter. I mean no offense when I say that I’d rather not talk about it with you or anyone other than Mr. Jeon, Mr. Kim. I truly apologize.” Olivia expressed with a sad smile. Her words made Seokjin chuckled.

            “There’s no need to apologize, Olivia. Despite my kind nature towards you, I’m still a demon; I have no soul. It takes a lot more than that to offend me. I will respect your wishes, but could you at least tell me what your plans had been for tonight?” Seokjin placed his hands in the pockets of his slacks, standing straight and with his head held high. “It seems to me like you’re all dolled up for someone.” He added as he looked into her eyes. For some reason, Olivia felt suddenly threatened under his gaze. She felt that if she lied, he’s know and he wouldn’t take that in kind. After all, if she was hiding something that could hurt any of them, his priority was his brothers. He had no reason to defend a human. He had no reason to empathize with her.

            “I’ve had a lousy night, Seokjin. My date cancelled because of his work and now this happened. Like I said before, I just want to get lost for a short while.” Liv didn’t fully lie and she hoped that Seokjin didn’t noticed the half-truth she’d told him. She just wanted to leave. “Good night, Mr. Kim. Good luck with business.” She added before turning and ascending the stairs.

            Just as he was about to turn and walk back towards the rest of the group, there was a ringing in his ears. The sins were calling him back and they were calling the big boss. He sighed and began to walk back towards the table when something in his head clicked. Dots connected in his mind and a whole constellation was revealed to him. Jungkook was Olivia’s lover. He’d rudely and wordlessly ditched her for work. _That’s why she was so angry at him._ Seokjin thought. He turned back and ran to catch up with Olivia. He was lucky that it’d taken him very little to figure it out and he managed to catch her at the top of the stairs. As soon as he reached her, her grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. She looked frightened and then looked confused. She tried to pull her arm away, but he only tightened his grip.

            “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me you and—” Olivia’s eyes widened at his question, but Seokjin was cut off by the doors to the club opening. He immediately felt the strong and dominant presence of the demon. _Lucifer._

“ **Your majesty.** ” Seokjin immedietly said as he dropped to one knee and bowed his head. Olivia stood confused as she clutched her arm, feeling it begin to bruise.

            “ **Rise, Sin of Gluttony. Where are the rest? Where’s Jeon—** ” Lucifer paused and acknowledged Olivia. Meanwhile, the sin had risen from his bow of respect. “ **Who’s the human?** ” He added in question as he turned from Olivia to Seokjin.

            “I work here. I’m a friend.” Olivia answered and Seokjin, Lucifer and the two knights looked at her in surprise. She’d understood them. They were speaking the language of demons and she’d understood them. But it seemed as if she were not aware. Since it appeared as if she didn’t know, Lucifer decided to leave it be for the time being. There were other matters at hand.

            “Ah. Well, that’s a surprise.” Lucifer extended his hand to shake hands. “My name is Lucifer, but many in the human world know me as Kwon Jiyong.” The devil spoke, leaving Olivia shocked as she still held his soft hand. His eyes flashed and they were the opposite of those of the sins. The devil’s eyes were completely a bloody-red with a soulless, black pupil. And his horns. God, his horns were huge! The sins had horns that resembled those of a Mouflon, but Lucifer’s horns were more similar to a Saiga’s horns. “It’s very nice to meet you Olivia Diamond Jones. It’s an honor to meet the human who’s in love with one of my top demons.” If Olivia’s eyes weren’t wide enough, they widened to the point where her eyes could have popped out of her head. She was going to try and deny, but he was Lucifer. He was the _devil_! “Where is _Jeon Jungkook_?” He asked, concluding his dialogue.

            “I-- He’s in-- at the back. B--by t--t--the b--booths.” Olivia stuttered as she looked at him, his eyes piercing hers. His presence was so overwhelming that it made her want to faint, but he kept her conscious with his burning gaze. When he finally let go of her hand, his eyes changed back to their natural black color. Even in his human form, his eyes had no trace of emotion.

            “You’re such a good girl. I’d love to spend some time with such a gorgeous creature. Please, allow me to keep in contact with you. No need to give me information, I just need your permission.” Jiyong requested as his knights took steps forth.

            “Of course, your majesty.” Olivia said, bowing her head. She made Jiyong laugh and was startled by the surprisingly angelic sound. Then she remembered that Lucifer had once been angel.

            “Oh, no. Please, no. Call me Jiyong.” He chuckled. He leaned forward, making Olivia flinch. He gave her a one-arm hug and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear. Her eyes widened momentarily, but she tried her best to remain calm.

            “Alright, Jiyong.” Olivia shyly said, looking down as her hand as Lucifer pulled away

            “Good girl. Now, go. You look stunning; you’ll definitely have a fun night.” Jiyong grinned, turning away from her. He began to descend the stairs and Olivia couldn’t help but stare at him. He looked so different from what she imagined. He had a two-block haircut, just like Jungkook and the rest of the sins, but his hair was longer and fluorescent green. He had a nose stud and his clothes were not what you would expect the devil to wear. He was wearing black, skinny jeans; a deep-red, long-sleeve turtleneck and a big, black, leather jacket. And the most surprising thing was the worn-out, white vans with the trademark line in red with the oddly-patterned socks. He had his ears pierced and he wore many rings; these two things, he had in common with all sins. He was still was something unexpected.

            Olivia focused on Lucifer, ignoring his two, intimidating knights. She didn’t have the courage to look at them at the moment. She was panicking on the inside and Seokjin sensed her fear. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped, throwing a punch his way. He stopped it a centimeter before she hit him. She relaxed when she saw it was him and sighed. She apologized softly and passed by him as she grabbed her fur coat from the closet next to the entrance.

            “Olivia.” Seokjin called out before she exited. She turned to him, fear still evident in her eyes. “Be careful. I’d go with you, but if the boss is here, it’s important.” He said.

            “Thank you, Jin. If I’m not back by Monday, tell Jungkook to look in my nightstand. He’ll know what it is when he sees it. He’ll be able to find me dead or alive. Hopefully, alive.” Olivia said softly.

            “He said something to you, didn’t he?” Jin asked, knowing that Lucifer must have said something to her, and Seokjin knew exactly when. His question made her eyes change. She seemed to be pleading him. Seokjin could only assume that she wanted him to stay quiet and not ask any questions.

            “Jin, you’re a great friend. Thank you for your concern. But this does not concern _you_. I wish I could have been born different; into the world of the supernatural. Maybe being a witch or something would have made us great friends. Goodbye, Jin. I need to go think; I need to look for myself. Just tell Jungkook that I went to stay with family, don’t say anything else.” Olivia’s may have been clear about what she was doing, but her actions were completely contradictory. She widened her eyes when she mentioned wanting be supernatural, signaling Jin that it was an important statement. She did the same when she mentioned wanting to look for herself. And when she said she’d be staying with family, she winked at the demon lord.

            “I’ll be sure to tell him, Liv. Good luck with finding yourself.” Jin said, looking at her with furrowed brows. She was giving him a message; a message hidden within her spoken words. Olivia knew Jin was smart, and she hoped that it all went as she planned. Jin watched as Olivia walked out and hoped for the best. When Olivia was gone, Jin snapped his fingers and became black smoke, reappearing at the booth where the rest of the sins were.

 

            “Gentlemen, I’m so sorry to have taken so long. I was seeing a lady to her car.” Seokjin spoke, his face serious, unlike when he was with Olivia.

            “If it’s the woman I think, you’re excused.” Lucifer spoke from where he sat on a chair placed in front of the booth. One of the knights had placed it there. The two knights stood at either side of him.

            “Lady Olivia will need a few days to herself. She went to stay with family.” Jin looked at all of them, but his eyes lingered on Jungkook. Just as expected, Jungkook’s eyes widened. He looked ready to stand up, meaning that Olivia had been smart. Despite really wanting to stand up and wanting to go het Olivia, when Jin subtly shook his head, Jungkook refrained from doing something stupid.

            “I look forward to talking more with this human that has entranced everyone that’s stepped foot in this bar. She quite the gorgeous creature. Looks so innocent with her long her and green eyes, but I’m guessing she’s not. Would I be correct in assuming that Jungkook?” Jungkook was shocked and so were the rest. In fact, the others were incredulous. The only one to still be serious, was Jin.

            “With all due respect, sir, I think there are more pressing matters things at hand.” Jin intervened.

            “As much as I want to say that _I_ am more important than any fucker, I’ve been working on setting my priorities straight. Where’s the bastard?” Jiyong sighed. Jin and Jungkook sighed in relief and went on with the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's Eyes:  
> https://circle-lens-store.com/image/cache/data/Sclera/x_1d596e2f-500x500.jpg
> 
> Seven Deadly Sin's Eyes:  
> http://t13.deviantart.net/wv_mSBXhcZpj8zpgLQeYgyeWuVU=/fit-in/700x350/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre08/aa8d/th/pre/f/2014/205/2/9/tokyo_ghoul_inspired__kaneki__by_kodakr-d7s64ns.jpg


End file.
